


Watermelon Days and Lightening Bug Nights

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sweet memories lead to soft kisses...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The first time, Sam assumed it was a bug caught on the summer breeze. He swatted at it with his left hand, his eyes never leaving the book that was lying in his cross-legged lap. The second time he glanced up as he swatted but still he didn't see or feel the thing that had bounced off his neck. The third time came with a laugh after the swat and then it was all made clear.  
  
"Dean!"   
  
Another watermelon seed sailed through the air this time hitting Sam in the face.  
  
"What are you? Two?"  
  
"Lighten up," Dean grumbled then he spit another watermelon seed at his brother.  
  
"Enough, dude!" Sam turned his attention back to his book.  
  
"You know what watermelon's remind me of? That summer we spent with Pastor Jim's family. Remember his oldest boy, Elwood — he was like the king of watermelon seed spitting. Remember? We had that contest where we all spit seeds into a bucket and his sister would move the bucket further and further away and Elwood always beat us, man. He could hit that bucket from twenty feet away, I swear." Dean took a huge bite out of the watermelon slice in his hands. Sticky pink juice rolled down his chin before he wiped it away with his sleeve. "The watermelon we had there was so damn sweet. This one's okay, but nothing like that. Remember?"  
  
"Uh huh," Sam said softly, still following the story in his book.   
  
"What a bunch, too. What did he have, like six kids?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Can you name them?" Dean asked, drawing his brother in.  
  
"Yeah. I can." Sam closed his book and closed his eyes. The sun on his face. The grass under his butt. The breeze in the air. It was like being there. "Elwood, Ethel, Frances, Lucas, Martha, Ellen and the baby's name was . . . Ruthie." He opened his eyes to see Dean shaking his head.  
  
"You missed one. That's only seven."  
  
"Hmm. . . Elwood, Ethel and Lucas were all older than you. Martha was right between us in age." Sam laid the book in the grass then popped to his knees and crawled closer to Dean. "Yeah, there was another girl younger than me but older than Ruthie." He took a slice of the cracked open watermelon. "I can't remember."  
  
"Me either." Dean let another seed fly — straight-ahead and it landed two feet away.   
  
Sam spit too and was short of the mark by a few inches. "That was nice. That summer. It was like being part of a real family, you know. The barbeques and walking into town for ice cream. I remember this lady at the store stopping me while I was carrying Ruthie and she said, oh my, your baby sister is just so adorable. And I remember feeling good that she thought I was part of the family."  
  
"You are part of a family, Sam. Our family."  
  
"I know. But not that kind of family. Everybody sitting down to dinner together and saying prayers and Mrs. Honeywell getting on them about washing their hands and eating all their vegetables. She got on us, too, remember? Just like we were her boys. It was nice."  
  
"Yeah it was." Dean grabbed a new slice of melon, broke off the point of the fruit and popped it in his mouth. No seeds. "You know what I remember most? The nights. Flashlight tag and catching lightening bugs in a jar."  
  
Sam laughed suddenly and hard. "Oh god, remember when you put a lightening bug in your mouth to freak out that girl. . . she was Pastor Jim's niece. . . Amanda?"  
  
"Amelia."  
  
"Yes! Amelia Van Houten and you had to call her that. By her whole name, like she was a queen or something. She was such a bitch."  
  
Dean smirked as he waggled his eyebrows. "Not to me she wasn't." The watermelon rind went all the way to his face as he bit off a huge chunk of fruit. The forcefulness of the move sent a river of juice down his hands and chin and on to his neck.   
  
"Don't tell me," said Sam.  
  
"We were eating watermelon just like this and the juice got all over her blouse and she said her mama would have a fit if she came home like that so I offered to wash her blouse for her. . . in the river. . . and since she was all sticky, too. . . she washed herself in the river. . . "  
  
"And where was I when all this was happening?"  
  
"Probably off reading a book or practicing your times tables. You were still in your, 'yuck girls' phase. So there we were, both in the river and she wrapped her arms around me and wrapped her legs around me and said she couldn't swim so I had to hold her and then. . . I don't know, she wriggled and lifted and suddenly I was inside of her and . . . " Dean blew out a long breath. "It was so good."  
  
"Was it?" Sam pushed up to his knees.  
  
"Yeah, see she was all sticky with watermelon juice on her lips and so when I kissed her she tasted all sweet and yummy."  
  
Sam straddled Dean's outstretched legs. "Sweet and yummy, huh?" He leaned into Dean but instead of lips meeting, Sam's tongue swiped across Dean's mouth. "Mmmm, sweet and yummy."  
  
"And sticky." Dean brought his hands up between them. All ten fingers and two palms were painted a pale pink.   
  
"No river here."  
  
"Have to find another way to clean up." And even as he said it, he saw Sam's eyes go liquid. Such a small thing and it stole his breath away.   
  
"Allow me." Sam wrapped his lips around Dean's right index finger and sucked it clean of sugary juice.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Don't know. Just listening to you talk about skinny dipping with Amelia Van Houten, I guess." He sucked a second finger and then a third.   
  
"You're killing me, here. You know that."  
  
Sam made a sort of mmmhmmm noise then ran his tongue up the length of Dean's palm. "You know what I remember?" Lick. "I remember sleeping in the backyard, staring up at the stars. The other kids telling ghost stories. They'd get them all wrong and you and I would snicker and nudge each other in the dark. Our secret."  
  
"Out secret." Dean lifted his knees nudging Sam off of his thighs and on to his hips. Sam kept on going — falling forward until they were chest-to-chest and mouth-to-mouth.   
 


End file.
